


Underwater

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-28
Updated: 2003-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loses his rebreather just before the boys take refuge underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

We learn, from a very young age, how to control our breath. By the time we're out of the creche, most of us can quite literally hold our breath until we turn blue. As a padawan of nearly four years, I can hold my breath a good half-hour.

Of course, this doesn't mean I _like_ being underwater this way.

Master is laughing at me. Well, not laughing, since that would use his air more quickly, but I can see the amusement in his eyes. I managed to lose my rebreather on our way into the water, and although we probably won't be here long enough for that to matter, I can just hear him lecturing me when we emerge. _Keep a better grip on your equipment, Padawan, lest you find yourself in a worse position than being underwater a few minutes._ I can only imagine what he'd say about my losing my lightsaber; luckily, I never have.

At least the water is relatively clear, and it's bright out. When the airspeeders above the lake stop looking for us, we'll be able to come out and head back to the ship, where we'll head back to Coruscant. This particular mission was a failure, unfortunately; even Qui-Gon Jinn's talents with diplomacy were unable to combat the xenophobia of this planet's current leaders. A shame, but not a wholly unexpected one. In twenty years, the planet's leading faction will have shifted again; perhaps then they'll be ready to rejoin the Republic.

Master looks up, and I can tell he's attuning his senses to what's happening above us. He is far more adept with the Force than I, and while I can't hear anything, clearly he can. He shakes his head at me, his long hair flowing gently in the water, and I know that means the speeders are still searching.

At least the water is warm. It's not unpleasant being under the surface with Master; his company is pleasant even when it's silent company. He turns his arms a bit and sinks down into a kneeling pose, and I boggle at him for a moment. He's going to meditate *now*? Under the water?

Apparently he is. I shrug -- a delayed shrug, it seems to me -- and swim to my knees as well. Holding ourselves at the bottom of the lake is not difficult, between our robes and the Force, and we both sink into meditation.

I can feel the currents of the water around me so much more clearly than I can feel the currents of the air when I'm meditating at home. The connection between myself and Master is more dense, heavier; it feels quite different from what I'm used to in our quarters at the Temple. I can sense his serenity, but it comes to me delayed, as if it's taking longer to reach me through the medium of water. The brush of water currents against my face and shoulders is distracting, but in a very pleasant way; it makes me think of the rocking motions that some of our younglings adopt to calm themselves. Though this would likely be considered "fidgeting" in an older crecheling, for the young ones, it is an early form of meditation. My body has not forgotten it; the motion is still rather soothing.

It is altogether too easy to lose track of time in meditation. My body alerts me to my need for air after a while, though, and I have to bring myself out of the meditation. I look at Master; he's still kneeling, serene, eyes closed.

He must sense my slight agitation. I can't quite bring myself to reach for him, though -- it seems as if that would be an invasion of his privacy while he meditates. I turn my senses above the surface; no, I can tell the airspeeders are still looking for us. Force, they're determined. I turn my attention back to Master. He is finally opening his eyes, looking at me.

He takes the rebreather out of his mouth and leans forward. I reach for it, but he's already tucking it away in his sleeve, and I frown a bit.

He continues leaning forward, slowly, strands of his hair flowing out behind him, until his hand captures the back of my neck and pulls me close. I am startled enough to let out the last few remaining bubbles of my air. He continues leaning forward, pulling me to him; I can feel my braid swaying out behind me as we come together.

He presses his lips down on mine, and takes my breath away while he gives me air.

How long has he known? How long has he... wanted? How long have _I_ wanted, I wonder now? This is sudden and unexpected, yes, but at the same time, it feels as if we have been waiting for this moment for years. Have we really?

He pulls away, and his eyes are sparkling again. I know it's not just the refractions of the water; his eyes are truly sparkling. Mine must be, as well.

He puts the rebreather back in his mouth. I am tempted, oh so tempted, to let loose the breath he gave me. Feign a coughing fit; force a sneeze. But I don't. I can be patient, now, knowing this. There will be time for more when we're dry.

_-end-_


End file.
